


Grant Me This

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, This Is STUPID, This Sucks Royally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother told him many stories of the elves in the woods. Now he would seek them out to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Me This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Elves, Elf stories  
> I have no words.

Dean had grown up with his mother’s stories of the creatures in the forests that bordered their home. The stories of the elves were Dean’s favorite to hear and he would spend many a day imagining what it would be like to meet one. When his mother died, Dean walked into the woods intent on making a bargain. The dark elf was more than happy to trade his life for his mother’s. Dean went to accept but the creature before him exploded in light. Eyes stinging, Dean could not see his savior; he could only hear two words: “Hello, Dean.”


End file.
